


Oceans Rise, Empires Fall

by AdorableLilGhoul



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Assassination, Demons, Empire-Sort-of Au, F/F, F/M, Gen, Human Bill Cipher, Humanoid Demons, M/M, Magic, Other, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableLilGhoul/pseuds/AdorableLilGhoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons are pesky creatures, especially if you plan to kill them. Most have the capability to kill a human with only a thought and, those who can't, are gifted with immunity from normal assassination methods. However, the simple thought of their name could turn them into your personal pawn, be you demon or human. So, of course, they are quite fickle to deal with. Now, trying to take back an entire empire from them? Absolutely, positively unthinkable for a human. But the Pines twins are hardly just simple humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oceans Rise, Empires Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha... What am I doing? Idk but I hope you enjoy! I'm just starting small for now but chapters should get longer.

Dipper crouched low on the rooftop, eye narrowed as he watched his sister closely. She had just been approached by yet another filthy drunk, though didn't seem to be having trouble waving him off. She was waiting for someone in particular and couldn't afford looking even remotely take when they arrived. Dipper frowned at the sight of the man but didn't com Mabel about him. Sure enough, within a minute, he was stumbling away and probably cursing to himself. How these guys kept sniffing her out was a mystery to Dipper. They had, after all, made a point of hiding her away in the shadows before their demon target made an appearance.

Reaching up to touch the communication device in  his ear, he whispered, "How are you holding down there?" The words would have been too quiet for anyone to hear, had there been anyone around, but the mic was designed to pick it up perfectly.

"The men in this area are gross, this dress is chaffing, and I think I'm going to pass out if I have to smell any more perfume," Mabel hissed back. It was times like this that Dipper was glad he let Mabel take point most of the time. "Are you sure he'll even show up?"

Just as she asked, a flash lit the dark plaza for a brief moment before vanishing again. 

"There's your answer," Dipper grumbled, raising the rifle in his hands and peering through the scoop to get a better look at the demon. With near pitch black skin and clearly visible fangs poking out from his mouth, he stuck out lick a sore thumb in the crowd. Many people around him had moved back upon his appearance, some looking panicked by how close they were to the demon. Others looked on in awe. Though it was years ago that demons started taking human form to control the mortals, many had never gotten close enough to really look at one. This particular demon was tall and muscular, though lean and, in a way, graceful. He was dressed in a pair of neat slacks and a white button up. His hair and eyes glowed faintly, though this was probably because both with as white as snow. Dipper didn't know how demons took human forms but whoever picked the color pallets needed a raise or promotion.

"Oh, ciphers, this is that cute one, isn't it?" Mabel cursed in Dipper's ear.

"Yes, and no, we aren't going to test the exorcism theory on him. He's too powerful for just us to hold on our own," Dipper said sharply, following the demon with his scoop.

"Oh, fine. Fill me in." The brunette could hear the pout in his sister's voice, making him roll his eyes. Mabel never really grew out of her boy crazy faze and would still openly flirt with any even mildly cute boy in the area. This made it harder to have her as point but, when to assassinate a demon like this, it couldn't be helped. 

"He's called Samil, owns most of this area. He likes his girls young, innocent, and seemingly despite, so you fit the bill almost perfectly," Dipper teased with a small smile.

"Shut it, Dippy, or I'll stick you in a dress for the next hit," she snapped sharply.

"Right," Dipper chuckled before clearing his throat to continue. "He's a Class Three venom demon with a danger sense but rumors say it isn't too reliable when he's relaxed and not linked to his teleporting. Still, we should be careful with this one. Just keep him loose and we should be fine. Otherwise, we're heading to another sector of the city. Sound good?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Hey, do you think holy water would-"

"Mabel, focus. We aren't doing that crap. Don't you remember what happened with Great Uncle 'Ford?" Dipper hissed sharply. Samil was moving now, just strolling through the plaza but still moving. No one was approaching him, probably still a bit shocked by his sudden appearance, though the crowd began showing signs of relaxing. Why they were shocked, Dipper didn't have a clue. According to his observation and in-tell, this was the demon's favorite route. He'd appear and would just stroll the section of his territory, even pickup a girl on his way from time to time. Most saw it as his way of showing his authority and it probably was. Samil wasn't of high rank but that didn't mean his position was anything to sneeze at. He was a target for the ambitious and that was just the word one would use to describe the brunette twins.

"I know, I know, it's just kind of a shame," she sighed. "Crap, he's coming this way. Why is he coming this way? You said he would be taking route one!"

"I said he'd take one of three routes. He just chose to take route three. It makes our job easier anyway. Now, look desperate. He's about two hundred feet away from you." Keeping his gun trained on the dark skinned demon, Dipper glanced down at the pad in the forearm mount of his jacket. On it was a basic map of the surrounding area with three different color lines that indicated different routes through the streets. Following the blue line, he mentally note a number areas on the map where they could try to lure the demon into a darker, more secluded area. It was a favored tactic among assassins, especially when targeting a powerful enemy. 

"Alright, there are a number of alleys along your rout. Remember, keep him happy and unsuspecting but keep pushing for alone time. I'll be keeping an eye on you two but I'm going to go offline unless something goes wrong," said Dipper, earning only a short grunt from his twin before he switched off his mic. Her's would still be on in order for him to better monitor the situation and determine if they needed to pull out or proceed. 

Adjusting his cap, he settled back down in his perch and peered through the scoop once more. Things were about to get a little more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did a thing. I'd like to say that this is strongly influenced by Brandon Sanderson's books, more specifically Steelheart and The Final Empire. Both are incredible book that everyone should read!!!  
> Anyway, I'll try to post as often as possible (hopefully once a week).  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
